The present invention relates to a ladder assembly which can be permanently attached to a wharf or pier. More particularly, the present invention relates to a ladder for use on a wharf or pier, wherein the ladder may be secured by a rope so as to be pulled up when not in use and will fall into the water on its own weight when the rope is untied.
Previous ladder constructions are described in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 519,184 to Holbrook; 1,314,769 to Toth; 2,860,822 to Smith et al.; 4,067,412 to Jackson; and 4,139,078 to Keller.
By the present invention, there is provided an improved ladder assembly which is easily constructed and installed on a wharf or pier to facilitate access to and from the pier, either from the water or a boat moored to the pier. The ladder assembly of the invention includes a pair of vertical frame members having channels therein which are disposed about a ladder which is free to move upwardly and downwardly within the channels. The ladder may be secured to a cleat on the pier in a raised position when not in use. Upon releasing the ladder from the cleat, the ladder will move downwardly under its own weight so that its lower portion enters the water. A flat plate member is mounted on an upper rung of the ladder to serve as a stop in both the upper and lower positions of the ladder.